Secret to Training
by SesshomaruFreak
Summary: Yaoi ByaRen Our favorite noble captain finds out about positive reinforcement! Results inside!
1. Beep beep beep

Secret to Training

ByaRen

Yes I'm aware I have 3 WIPs already, but the plot kittens demanded I post something else

Obviously I own nothing. Not the show, not the characters, nothing but this fic.

*Warnings* for chapter- strict Bya

* * *

_Beep beep beep bee-_

Renji rolled over and slapped the annoying-as-fuck alarm clock off his bedside table, frowning when it gave a weak-sounding last _beeeeep._

Damn, he'd broken another one!

He sighed, kicking his blanket off and sitting up. He rubbed his face and peered at the dim, flickering numbers on the dying alarm clock. 7:30. Half an hour until he was supposed to be at work.

With another sigh, he got out of bed and staggered to the bathroom, vigorously washing his face with cold water. After drying off with a towel, he glanced in the mirror.

His late nights were taking their toll; dark circles were forming under his eyes, which were looking duller each day. Damn, maybe he should take a break and get some sleep...no, this was too important.

With a jaw-popping yawn, Renji went back into his bedroom to get dressed in his uniform. He wandered into the front room and grabbed a brush, beginning the task of brushing out his long, blood-red mane. He occasionally thought about cutting it, only to dismiss the thought. It might be a pain in the ass, but it was part of him, as easily unique to him as the black tribal markings that traversed almost his entire body.

His hair had long since grown out of the spiky 'pineapple' ponytail. Down, it almost reached his ass, while tied up high, several inches drifted past his shoulders.

A glance in the mirror, and Renji smirked ruefully. Well, didn't the Rukon Dog look all tamed and shit?

Dressed neatly in his uniform, fiery mane caught up in some semblance of order...feh, even after all these years of being a Soul Reaper, the concept of being 'tamed' still had a tendency to catch him off guard.

He grabbed Zabimaru, hearing a concerned, _'Master, you require rest.'_

He muttered, "Yeah, I know." He took a steadying breath as he walked into the office he shared with his captain.

"Good morning, Captain Kuchiki."

Dark platinum eyes rose to his, the left one shadowed by raven strands of hair. "Lieutenant Abarai," was the usual cold reply.

Renji held back a sigh as he moved to his own desk. Would it kill the noble to actually greet him?

Probably.

He sat down, then noticed his superior was still watching him, deep silvery eyes narrowed. He frowned at the older man. "What?"

The ravenette frowned right back. "What is wrong with you?"

X-X-X-X-X

Byakuya watched as the tired auburn eyes widened in surprise. "Sir? I...um..."

He waved his hand dismissively. "I only mention this because you have been looking more and more exhausted each day. It is only a matter of time until your fatigue begins to affect your work. I cannot allow this."

The copper eyes slid away from his, and for some reason, the younger man almost seemed disappointed. "Oh, right. You don't want my work to suffer, of course. Fine, Captain, I won't let my responsibilities slip, alright?"

Byakuya was poised to reprimand his subordinate for the insolent tone of his words, when he felt a nudge from his zanpakuto. _'Master, Zabimaru says there is something wrong with the marked one. Not in his body, but in his mind. The marked one barely sleeps, and is full of anger and frustration.'_

There was a pause, then the voice came again. _'Sadness, as well. I am concerned, Master.'_

Byakuya mentally asked, _'Why?'_

Senbonzakura whispered, _'Zabimaru is always fierce and bold. They have never sounded so worried...or afraid. The marked one is pushing himself too hard.'_

With a frown, Byakuya looked back to the younger Soul Reaper. Renji was focused on his work, dull, bloodshot eyes scanning the report he held before signing it and setting it aside. The Rukon Dog's shoulders shifted in a silent sigh, then he grabbed another piece of paperwork to peruse.

The dark amber eyes flicked up to him as if sensing his scrutiny. Byakuya realized too late he was still frowning at the exhausted crimsonette as Renji visibly tensed.

"What?! Why the fuck are you looking at me like I've done something _else _wrong? I'm here on time, doing my work, _and _being quiet! What the fuck else do you want from me?!"

Before Byakuya could even process that his lieutenant had just raised his voice _and_ cussed at him, a look of pure terror consumed the redhead's features. "Oh gods, tell me I didn't just do that. I'm really sorry, captain! Shit, I didn't mean to..." The bigger Soul Reaper broke off and dropped his face into his hands with a deep, shaky sigh.

Byakuya managed to find his voice. "Lieutenant Abarai, I believe an explanation may be in order."

Keeping his face buried in his hands, Renji nodded, mumbling, "Yeah, I just-"

He smoothly interrupted "I actually meant an explanation from me. I was not frowning because I 'wanted' something from you. I am curious as to why you have not been sleeping."

Slowly, the younger man lifted his head, suspicion in his auburn eyes. "How'd you know I ain't sleepin'?"

Before Byakuya could explain, Senbonzakura's voice came. _'Please, Master. Zabimaru does not want the marked one to know they told.'_

Byakuya found himself correcting his zanpakuto. _'His name is Renji, not 'the marked one''._

Out loud, he replied to the crimsonette. "It is obvious just from looking at you that you are not getting the rest you need."

His subordinate tilted his head to hide his face, hands moving to his pen and paperwork. "I'm fine. I told you I won't let my work slide."

The fact that his subordinate was dismissing his exhausted state bothered Byakuya. "No, Abarai. You need to go home and get some sleep."

The redhead shook his head. "I can keep working."

Not used to this type of defiance, Byakuya rose to his feet, letting his spiritual pressure lash with his irritation and frustration. The younger man gasped, dropping his pen. Byakuya saw that the Rukon Dog was shaking and keeping his eyes down as he stepped closer. "You will go get some rest, Lieutenant."

The crimsonette seemed frozen, sweatdrops appearing on his skin, but as Byakuya moved closer, he saw tears escaping the dark amber eyes. This caught him off guard, making him pause. "Lieutenant?"

A strained whisper answered him. "Please s-stop, Taicho. You're right; I ain't been sleepin', and I'm too exhausted to ha-handle your spiritual pressure."

Surprised, Byakuya reined in his energy, watching as the bigger Soul Reaper all but collapsed on his desk, panting in relief. One hand came up to brush the tears from his eyes, and Byakuya was struck with shame that he'd just wielded his riatsu against someone who was clearly in no shape to deal with it. And for what? Because Renji would rather work than rest?

He reached out to touch a shaking shoulder. "Renji, I'm sor-"

He cut off as his subordinate jerked away from his touch, bronze eyes full of hurt and betrayal lifting to his.

Holding his gaze accusingly, the Rukon Dog slowly stood up to his full height, then dropped his eyes to the unfinished paperwork on his desk. The bigger Soul Reaper spoke in a flat, defeated voice Byakuya had never heard from him.

"I'll leave if you want me gone that badly. You want me to take any of this work?"

Noticing that the younger man looked much more fatigued than he had before, Byakuya shook his head. "I'll handle the work. You just go get some rest."

Renji nodded, still not meeting his eyes as he spoke in that awful, defeated, almost robotic tone. "Yes, Captain Kuchiki. May I go now, sir?"

Concerned by all of his lieutenant's actions - the flat voice, the fact that Renji had pulled away from his touch, that look of betrayal the last time the auburn eyes had met his...but unsure of what to do about any of it, Byakuya nodded. "You may go."

The crimsonette turned and walked out without looking at him again.

Byakuya addressed his zanpakuto in his mind. _'Senbonzakura, how far can you stay in contact with Zabimaru?'_

The reply was immediate. _'As long as Zabimaru is in Soul Society, I can communicate with them. Master, you hurt the marked one.'_

Byakuya sighed, muttering aloud, "I know, Sen. Stay connected with Zabimaru; I want to monitor my lieutenant's state."

The reply almost sounded pleased. _'Yes, Master.'_

After a few minutes, Senbonzakura's concern hit Byakuya. _'Master, the marked one is not going home.'_


	2. Spying

Chapter 2: Spying

Of course, I own nothing. N-o-t-h-I-n-g I only own this fic.

I always liked the baboon incarnation of Zabimaru more so I stuck with that :)

* * *

Previously ((After a few minutes, Senbonzakura's concern hit Byakuya. _'Master, the marked one is not going home.'))_

Renji was absolutely _**furious.**_

He'd just been trying to do his work, and his captain had used his spiritual pressure to break him. This seemed like a malicious act to him, and he felt betrayed. It hurt so badly to once again have proof that his beautiful, powerful superior thought so little of him.

Nothing he did was _ever_ good enough!

Nothing would ever _be_ enough!

Helpless tears of frustration and humiliation gathered in his eyes, and he growled impatiently at his own weakness. Gods, he must really be exhausted if crying came to him so easily.

The thought of going home crossed his mind, but he dismissed it. Just because his captain had said to. It wasn't like the noble would know; that jerk didn't care enough to track where he went.

Zabimaru's voice came into his mind. _'Master, the pretty one said to rest.'_

He rolled his eyes, not liking the cautious tone his split-personality weapon had taken on lately. "Fuck him, ok? He's not here to enforce his order, is he? He used his spiritual pressure to subjugate me like a little fuckin' bitch, so I'd rather not do as he said. Hell, if he'd ordered me to keep breathing, I'd be holding my breath right now, and we'd see what all this red hair looks like around a blue face."

He reached the abandoned courtyard where he'd been spending his late nights. He set Zabimaru on a ledge and sighed. "You wanna come out, Zabi? I'm sorry I snapped at you; this isn't your fault."

In his mind, he felt a nod, and he let his riatsu twine with Zabimaru's, giving the soul of his weapon the power to manifest.

A red mist formed, then condensed into a magnificent white baboon the size of a horse, with a snake for a tail. Markings like Renji's danced over the snow-white fur as Zabi moved, stretching and giving a yawn that revealed lethal fangs. The snake-tail coiled through the air, pearly scales shimmering in the sunlight.

Renji smiled; in spite of the cautious way they'd been talking to him lately, Zabimaru appeared to be doing well.

He began setting up his targets, wooden squares and busted sections of stone pillars. He braced himself for the questions, comments, and idle chatter Zabi would soon be unleashing on him. He endured it because he figured it got boring in his inner world and that Zabi relished the chance to talk out loud.

"Master?"

Renji smirked to himself as he finished setting up the targets. "Yeah?"

He paused at the soft question that followed. "Why do you continue to care for the pretty one when he treats you in such a way?"

Renji sighed as he removed the top of his uniform and walked to his spot. "We've been over this, Zabi. I don't know. Even after the way he used his spiritual pressure to make me bitch down...I'm so fuckin' pissed, but I'd still kill anyone who raised their hand to my 'pretty one'."

Renji lifted his hands and began firing blasts of Shakkaho at the targets, bypassing the spirit chant. He didn't notice narrowed amethyst eyes that watched from the edge of the courtyard.

X-X-X-X-X

Byakuya had followed his lieutenant with a stealth that would've impressed SoiFon. The moment Sen had said Renji wasn't going home, he'd left instructions for his 3rd Seat and taken off, suppressing his energy.

He'd caught up to the agitated crimsonette, who had suddenly started talking while glaring down at the zanpakuto on his hip. "Fuck him, ok?"

Byakuya had heard everything that followed, including the fact that the bigger Soul Reaper had felt subjugated by his spiritual pressure. It appeared that the younger man really had been hurt by his actions, even felt degraded and betrayed.

Byakuya followed the Rukon Dog through a seldom used portion of the Seireitei, then they reached a courtyard that was obviously abandoned but in decent shape.

He watched with interest as the warrior summoned and manifested the soul of his zanpakuto, then began setting up what looked to be targets.

His eyes widened at the impossible conversation between Renji and the baboon king; judging by context, the 'pretty one' they spoke of was him, like how Sen referred to the redhead as the 'marked one'. And there was no way the fiery warrior cared for him, was there? From Renji's frustrated sounding answer, he did care.

Eyes narrowed in contemplation, he watched his now topless lieutenant take aim at the targets without reciting the spirit chants. How had Renji come so far without his knowledge? Several decent fiery blasts followed, all of them hitting the targets.

Then one Shakkaho blew up before it could be launched, engulfing Renji in flames and smoke.

Byakuya tensed, but before he could act, his subordinate stumbled out of the smoke, brushing himself off and...and grinning like a damn fool!

He stared at his smiling lieutenant as the redhead spoke excitedly to Zabimaru. "Ha! You see that, Zabi? Seven solid shots before it backfires on me!"

The baboon and snake both nodded, the serpent head replying, "Yesss, Massster. When you ssstarted, your limit wasss two before it burned you."

Renji nodded happily, then his grin began to fade. "I bet it still wouldn't impress him, though. Nothing I do matters to him, unless I do something wrong."

The baboon king tilted his head. "But Master, he noticed you were tired, and wanted you to rest."

The redhead sighed. "Yeah, Zabi, but that was only because he doesn't want me slacking off."

Byakuya felt a frown crossing his face as a look of sadness deepened the fatigue in the crimsonette's strong features.

Then Zabimaru reached out, nudging Renji's shoulder with the back of his knuckles and almost knocking the young man over. "Do not hurt over the pretty one, my master. He will see your worth someday. Until then, you still have us, and many friends that care about you."

The Rukon Dog nodded. "You're right. Thanks, Zabi. Hey, you wanna work out before we go home and rest like Cap'n said?"

The manifested zanpakuto gave a relieved-sounding laugh. "Thought you'd never ask! Come, Master!" The baboon with the snake tail dissolved into a mist that flew into the blade on the ledge.

Byakuya was surprised when the blade shimmered into its fanged Shikai form...and Renji wasn't touching it.

He watched intently as the younger man picked up the zanpakuto and strode proudly to the center of the courtyard. Renji held his transformed zanpakuto up to the sun like a salute.

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

The hinged blade extended like the whip from Hell, each section bearing its own fearsome fang. The lethal, aggressive weapon whirled around the crimsonette, creating a wind of its own that whipped the tie and hair-pin loose, freeing the long, blood-red mane.

As Renji and Zabimaru moved together, the Rukon Dog's spiritual energy blossomed.

Riatsu strong enough to rival Byakuya's on his best day flooded the courtyard.

And he could seem to do no more than watch as Renji and his weapon danced together.

X-X-X-X-X

Renji felt his spiritual energy flowing freely as he and Zabimaru went through their ever-changing routine, a workout that never failed to strengthen their bond. He spun and leapt in place, Zabimaru whirling around him in every direction. The lethal blade swept under him when he jumped, and swung low above his head when he crouched.

His zanpakuto was becoming quite skilled at coming closer and closer without nicking him, and Renji was so proud of the progress they'd made.

He spoke out loud, even though he could only hear his partner in his mind now. "That's it, Zabi! Ready for flash-step?"

An enthusiastic, double-voiced_ 'Yess, Masster!'_ echoed in his head, and he laughed as he began darting around the courtyard randomly. The point of this part was to train Zabi to follow an enemy that was moving at such speeds.

He still held the hilt of his weapon, while Zabi's leading fang followed him through his flash-steps. _'We'll get you thiss time, Masster!'_

Renji scoffed good-naturedly as he darted past a shifting shadow he didn't notice, eyes fixed on the aggressive blade. "Not a chance in Hell, Zabi!"

He leapt clear as the leading section sliced into the stone at his feet. "Oh, you'll have a headache after that!" he teased, chuckling at the baboon's retort in his mind. _'No worse than the headaches you cause us, Master!'_

He took abrupt, sharp turns, and dodged behind rubble, pleased that evading his partner had actually been becoming more difficult over the last couple of weeks. He just wished he had someone to help with the training. It would make it even more challenging.

Renji stopped and turned to face the attacking end of his fang. "I trust you, Zabi."

At the last moment, he raised his hand, palm out in a 'stop' gesture. In the same instant, the black and silver hinged blade twisted and shot up into the air, the flat side of each section skimming his palm.

Grinning, Renji called to his partner again. "Hey Zabi! That last target is an enemy!"

With a hissing rush of steel, the hinged fang that had been soaring into the air dove down to surround Renji in a protective net. Amid the hissing metal that furiously spun around him, he heard the fierce reply. _'An enemy we shall destroy together, Master.'_

He nodded. "Damn straight."

Still holding Zabi's hilt in his right hand, he raised his left towards the last target. He fired a Shakkaho, and the end of his fang followed.

The fiery blast hit the target, and a heartbeat later, Zabi struck in the same spot. If the enemy survived the kido attack, they still wouldn't see Zabi behind the smoke until the weapon struck them in the same spot already wounded by the hado.

"Perfect, Zabi! That was great!"

The blade slithered back to him, brushing against his hand before reconnecting to form the single hinged blade with fangs. _'Thank you for the praise, Master. You did well, too.'_

Renji smirked playfully. "Of course! We're great together, Zabimaru. Ready to go home and rest?"

He tilted his head as the reply filtered into his mind. _'Yes, Master. Would the pretty one be angry if he knew you didn't obey him right away?'_

Renji laughed as he headed for his stuff. "Are you kidding? If he knew I disobeyed, I'd be in a shitload of trouble! I dunno 'bout you, but I ain't in no hurry to face him or Senbonzakura!"

The quiet response caught him off-guard as Zabimaru shifted into their sealed form, an ordinary-looking sword. _'Indeed. I do not fear the pretty one, but Senbonzakura is a formidable opponent.'_

Renji huffed. "Yeah, Senbonzakura is dangerous, but Byakuya would still be lethal as fuck even if he was alone. That's one scary-ass man. Hell, Zaraki didn't scare me half as much as Byakuya does, especially when he's mad."

He sheathed Zabimaru and tied up his hair, then gathered his shihakusho into his arms. He turned to leave the courtyard, freezing when he saw a familiar figure blocking his exit. "Oh my holy fuck. Captain Kuchiki?!"


	3. Change

No warnings for this chapter.

Still own nothing. Don't sue.

Ahhh I am very aware of how I wrote Renji in this chapter. Basically, he's afraid because he just got caught disobeying a direct order. That's no joke, especially with a superior as strict and rule-bound as Byakuya. Also, Byakuya did almost kill him once. Hence the fact that he's kinda freaking out.

* * *

Previously - _He sheathed Zabimaru and tied up his hair, then gathered his shihakusho into his arms. He turned to leave the courtyard, freezing when he saw a familiar figure blocking his exit._ _"__Oh my holy fuck. Captain Kuchiki?!"_

Byakuya was a first-hand witness to what fear could do to a man.

The moment Renji saw him, terror filled those auburn eyes and the riatsu around them pulsed with sudden distress and anxiety. Byakuya saw that the bigger Soul Reaper was trembling, and when he stepped closer, a visible flinch jerked the tattooed body.

Until very recently, he'd had no idea his subordinate could be so afraid of him, and the confirming sight made his stomach twist.

The Rukon Dog was all but cowering from him, frightened amber eyes fixed on his chest as if to see when he moved closer. Sure enough, when Byakuya took another step forward, the younger man tensed even further, wound so tight that Byakuya suspected he'd snap at any moment.

He spoke carefully. "Lieutenant Abarai, it is ok. I am not angry with you."

Still shaking and keeping his eyes down, Renji whispered, "But I disobeyed you, Captain. Violated a direct order. I know that's worth a severe punishment. How...how long have you been here, sir?"

Byakuya knew if he told the crimsonette exactly how long he'd been spying on him, the other man would freak out...or possibly faint, judging by the suddenly pale face and the fact that Renji didn't seem to be breathing right. So, he lied about how long he'd been watching. "I arrived just in time to witness a rather impressive joint attack on an 'enemy' by you and Zabimaru. It was executed quite well; the kido would injure and distract the enemy, and Zabimaru would be hidden by the blast until it was too late. An effective strategy."

Slowly, the dark honey eyes lifted to his, and the trembling lessened. "You...you really think so, Taicho?'

He nodded, then asked, "Is this why you've been so exhausted lately? Training into the night?"

Renji hesitated, then nodded guiltily. Byakuya murmured, "Ahh, I see."

He watched as a tiny frown was directed at him. "Sir, why did you think I was so tired?"

It was now Byakuya's turn to hesitate, not wanting Renji to know what he'd thought.

A hurt look crossed the redhead's features. "You thought something bad, didn't you? That I was just partying or fucking off?"

Byakuya didn't answer, and Renji sighed. "That's a messed-up assumption to make. I ain't a _total_ fuck-up, Captain. And if you think I am, then...then maybe I shouldn't be in your squad!"

Byakuya reached out and grabbed his subordinate's wrist as the taller man tried to get past him to leave. Renji froze instantly, and Byakuya saw him tense up. He'd be willing to bet that the younger Soul Reaper was bracing for an onslaught of spiritual pressure from him, just like earlier. Guilt twisted in his stomach, and he slowly released the wrist he held.

Renji didn't deserve to be punished, especially in such a way. Yet the bigger man seemed to expect his anger, keeping his auburn eyes averted and staying as still as a statue.

"Lieutenant Abarai?" There was no indication he'd been heard, other than a faint tremor in the broad shoulders. Sen's voice whispered into his mind, almost reproachful in its tone. _'Oh, Master. You frightened the marked one badly. He fears your anger and your power. But...I do not think he is a coward, Master. Zabimaru said you are the only person the marked one truly fears.'_

Wondering when he'd started taking advice from his zanpakuto, Byakuya took a deep breath. "Renji, look at me."

The dark amber eyes tentatively met his, and he could sense the nervous distress the Rukon Dog was trying to hide. This was wrong, and he had to fix it. Instinctively, he kept his voice soft, as if Renji would bolt at a harsh word.

"Renji, I do not think you are a 'fuck-up'. Everyone makes mistakes; I've made at least two just today. One was assuming that your recent fatigue was a result of irresponsible behavior. Mistake two was using my spiritual pressure against you, especially when I was aware you were in no condition to handle it. For both of these mistakes that culminated in disrespect towards you, I apologise."

He watched the deep coppery eyes widen in surprise and confusion. "Oh." His subordinate glanced around the courtyard, then back to him. Renji tilted his head as he spoke in a cautious tone. "Um, ok. Thank you, sir. I'm glad you don't think I'm a complete screw-up. And, um, for someone who probably doesn't apologise very often, you...you did alright."

The younger man glanced away, but Byakuya saw the red flush on his ears and tattooed neck. He spoke quietly, hoping not to disturb the fragile peace between them. "So, you've been training with Zabimaru?"

The crimsonette nodded. "Yes, sir. I've been practicing my kido, too."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow as if surprised, but he was pleased by the voluntary honesty. "Is that so? How long have you been training here?"

The bigger Soul Reaper shrugged. "A few months, just after work. I've only been training through the night for two, three weeks. I..."

The redhead trailed off, and Byakuya tilted his head. "What is it?"

Renji gave a self-conscious smile. "I am _really_ fuckin' tired, Taicho."

Byakuya nodded. "I imagine so. Perhaps you could use some rest?"

His lieutenant's smile widened. "Perhaps."

XxXx

Renji was vastly relieved that his captain didn't seem angry about his disobedience, and didn't appear to have overheard anything in particular. He didn't know what he would've done if his feelings had been exposed.

Byakuya turned and began walking, and Renji automatically took his customary position, one pace behind his superior's left shoulder. "Where we goin', Captain?" he asked as he slipped back into his shihakusho.

Dark platinum eyes turned back to him, and the smaller Soul Reaper paused. Renji stopped as well, still one pace back. "What?"

Byakuya didn't reply, just stood as if waiting for something.

After a moment, Renji tentatively stepped to the older man's side, watching carefully. The noble gave a small nod and began walking again. This time, Renji stayed at his side, trying not to fidget.

His companion finally answered his question. "You are going home to rest, and I am escorting you so I may be assured that you are doing so."

Renji was surprised, but managed to reply. "Oh, ok."

They walked quietly for a bit, Renji thinking hard. Zabimaru's voice ghosted through his mind. _'Ah, Master. Is the pretty one walking you home?'_

Renji almost gasped out loud. Mentally, he all but screamed, _'Oh, dear gods, shut up! Keep in mind it's him and Senbonzakura; they're escorting both of us to make sure we do what the fuck we're supposed to! It...it's nothing more than that.'_

He glanced up when he felt his captain's gaze on him. Sure enough, he caught the violet-chrome eyes, and, for a bold moment, held them steadily.

Byakuya didn't react to getting caught, just began talking. "So, how has your training progressed? Any improvements you care to tell me about?"

Renji was struck with a self-conscious doubt, and lowered his eyes as he replied shyly. "Um, well...I only used to be able to fire twice before blowing myself up. In the few months I was training just after work, I made it to four shots. In the last couple weeks pulling late nights, well, my...my limit is seven blasts before the energy backfires on me."

He kept his eyes on the ground ahead as his superior's soft reply reached him. "Seven kido shots? Quite the improvement. Well done."

Renji inhaled sharply as he registered the quiet praise. "Thank you, Taicho. Um I _am_ sorry if me being tired has affected my work. I've been trying real hard - "

He cut off as a pale hand lifted and Byakuya murmured, "It has not, and I find myself doubtful that you would allow your work to suffer, no matter how tired you became. An admirable trait, perhaps, that you would not neglect your duties. Never-the-less, I must insist that you fit adequate rest into your schedule. Cut back on the late nights - the lack of sleep will become detrimental to your health, if it hasn't already."

Stunned to hear the reserved noble speak that much, especially to him, Renji nodded. "Hai, Taicho. You don't have to worry; I'll take care of myself better."

Deep silvery eyes met his. "Good. We are here."

Surprised, Renji lifted his head to see that they were in front of his quarters.

"You may have tomorrow off, but I expect you to use this time to rest up."

Caught off-guard, Renji looked to see that Byakuya had started to walk away. He hesitated, then said softly, "Have a good evening, Taicho."

The noble paused, glancing back for just a heartbeat before facing forward again. "A pleasant evening to you as well, Renji."

In the space of a flash-step. Renji was left alone with a pounding heart.

XxXx

_'Senbonzakura, we need to talk.' _

Byakuya stood in his personal library, several volumes on tactics and training spread on the table.

_'Yes, Master. You wish to speak of the marked one?'_

Byakuya sighed, replying aloud since they were alone. "Yes. My methods as a captain have always involved punishment for failure, yet...I do not believe this will work for Renji. I thought it was, but apparently, I've made him afraid of me."

He was quiet for a moment, then continued in a whisper. "I have never really cared if someone was afraid of me, but Renji...I do not like this feeling, Sen."

His companion spoke soothingly. _'If there is another way, you will find it. You can earn the trust of the marked one.'_

Byakuya tried to silence his own thoughts, but it was too late. Sen's voice echoed again, teasing this time. _'More? You desire more than the marked one's trust? His affection?'_

Byakuya huffed impatiently. "Never mind that, Sen. I may have found something. Some of these contain a method different than the ones I learned. It appears to involve rewarding hard work and progress, and it seems to get results."

A thoughtful silence, then his zanpakuto murmured, _'A method that basically involves being nice to the marked one...to Renji?'_

He nodded, eyes scanning the information in front of him. "Sen, I'm not sure if this is a good idea, but...could you stay in touch with Zabimaru? Only report if it's significant; I don't want you spying on their private moments. For example, I didn't need to know Zabimaru was teasing Renji about us walking them home."

He began putting up the books he'd been perusing as Sen agreed. He put his zanpakuto in its alcove and got ready for bed.

Clean and in sleeping clothes, Byakuya crawled into his bed, noticing how empty it felt before succumbing to dreams of fiery silk and burnished eyes that held trust and happiness.


	4. Unexpected Visitor

Not owning

Make sure to check out my pack. Listed on my profile :) updated list on timewaster123456789 's profile

All the love to RenjiMichaelisMustang for typing up what I wrote. My proxy-typist elf ;)

Chapter 4: Unexpected Visitor

* * *

Previously - _Clean and in sleeping clothes, Byakuya crawled into his bed, noticing how empty it felt before succumbing to dreams of fiery silk and burnished eyes that held trust and happiness._

The Next Morning

Renji had done as his captain had asked, and devoted his entire time since being escorted home, to undoing the damage of the last couple weeks. He'd taken a long, hot bath, eaten a big meal, and slept like the dead until late this morning.

After a good breakfast, he now lay on the couch in front of an open window, idly wondering how his superior was doing with work. Maybe he should go into the office, just for a little while...just then, a Hell Butterfly landed on his windowsill.

Surprised and curious, Renji indicated he was listening. He caught his breath as the deep, serious voice belonging to the man he'd just been thinking about filled his living room.

_'Good morning, Lieutenant. I've sent this message because it occurred to me that you can be quite stubborn, and might attempt to come in today. I thought it might be a good idea to assure you that everything is fine and I'm handling the work, so there is no need for you to worry. Have a pleasant day, Lieutenant.'_

Renji grinned at the Hell Butterfly waiting for his response. "Hai, Taicho. A good morning to you, sir. You caught me - I was thinking about coming in for a bit. Luckily, your message came just in time. Don't worry, I'll stay home, though doing nothing is _bo-ring!_ Let me know if you do need me, and I'll be there in a snap. And...I hope you have a great day, too, Taicho."

Message completed, Renji watched the messenger insect flutter away.

He lay on his couch, gazing out the window at the clouds and thinking about raven hair and dark silver eyes that held acceptance and respect.

X~X

Byakuya was efficient when it came to paperwork. He'd completed his own, and was starting on his subordinate's, when the Hell Butterfly he'd dispatched came back. He listened to the reply, including a rather shy-sounding wish for him to have a great day.

Trying to focus on work, his mind insisted on wandering. Renji had sounded a lot better, rested and even a bit cheerful. What would the Rukon Dog do with the rest of his day?

Byakuya had no doubt that the crimsonette would take it easy, but he had sounded bored and restless.

Senbonzakura's voice floated into his mind. _'I'm sure you could find a way to relieve his boredom.'_

Byakuya sighed, even as a part of his mind pounced on the words. "Not now. No matter what else he feels for me, he is afraid of me. Trying something now wouldn't be right. I need his trust first."

The reply was quiet and sure. _'Your honor is commendable, Master. However, given what we know, I believe it will be easier than you think to earn his trust.'_

Byakuya glanced over to the empty desk across the room. "I hope you're right, Sen. Renji...he is different from anyone else I've ever known, and I knew that the first time I saw him." His thoughts trailed off into images of his second-in-command smiling and laughing as he trained.

After a moment, Senbonzakura, who knew everything about him, murmured into his mind, _'You knew, but yesterday is the first time you really noticed he is different.'_

Byakuya nodded, working mechanically while his mind was elsewhere with Sen.

X~X

Renji glanced at the clock, realizing he'd be getting out of the office about now.

He hadn't thought he'd survive his boring day off, but he'd taken advantage of the enforced home-rest. He'd tidied up his quarters, had a good lunch, taken another long, hot bath, done some reading, and caught up on his correspondence.

Now, he'd just finished his routine of caring for his zanpakuto, cleaning and polishing the sealed weapon, and was drinking tea while contemplating what he wanted for supper. Dressed in his favorite flowered yukata, he sat down by Zabimaru's alcove.

"Hey Zabi. Sorry it's been boring today. You wanna come out for a while?"

The reply told Renji his zanpakuto was as bored as himself. _'Sure. Don't have anything else to do.'_

Renji smiled as he let his energy meet his weapon's. "Not so big, though."

When Zabi manifested, the baboon was the size of a large dog. "Thank you, Master. And I remember; no getting on the couch because of the fur."

The snake tail was quick to add, "The fur isss not my fault."

Renji chuckled and waved at the couch. "Fuck it - I can always clean it off later. Just try to pick a particular spot and the fur won't be so bad."

Just as Zabi was climbing into his spot, Renji felt a powerful, and familiar, spiritual pressure. "No way..."

Even as the words left his mouth, the pressure got closer, and a light knock sounded from the front door. Renji got up and walked to the door, still unable to believe he was sensing who he thought he was.

Yet, sure enough, when he opened the door, there stood the raven-haired noble.

"Captain? Is something wrong?"

The older man shook his head. "No, everything is fine."

Before his superior could continue, Renji frowned. "Sir, did you come here to make sure I was resting like you said?"

A fine black brow rose. "Not at all, Lieutenant. I trusted your word when you said you'd stay in. Besides, your energy signature has been around here all day."

Renji blinked in surprise. "You...you were monitoring my riatsu from the office?"

Just as the smaller Soul Reaper nodded, Renji heard snickering in his mind. He whipped his head around to see Zabimaru watching from the couch. '_The pretty one was watching over you all day, Master! Why don't you invite him in?'_

X~X~X~X~X

Byakuya could tell that his lieutenant was communing with his manifested zanpakuto, but since Sen wasn't relaying anything, he figured it didn't necessarily concern him.

Instead, he focused on the man facing away. That long crimson mane was gathered in a low ponytail, and Renji was wearing his white and pink yukata. He had once heard the younger man say he favored the garment for its comfort, but Byakuya found himself admiring the way the soft fabric embraced the muscular Soul Reaper, _almost _showing Renji's tattoos through the thin cloth.

Then Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he focused on the pink flowers adorning the yukata. Were those...

_They're cherry blossoms. Renji's favorite garment has cherry blossoms on it._

_Oh. _

He halted his ogling just in time as Renji turned back to him, looking slightly flustered. "Umm, do you wanna come in, Taicho? I got tea if you want."

Byakuya tilted his head. "I appreciate the offer, but perhaps another time. I did come here for a reason."

The bigger Soul Reaper tensed ever-so-slightly. "What reason?"

He replied softly, "Well, I wanted to show my appreciation for you staying in and taking care of yourself. I know it was boring for you, and I assume for Zabimaru, as well. I came here to see if you would like to go train as you have been, just for a bit."

Byakuya watched as surprise, then excitement, washed over his fiery lieutenant. "Yes, sir! Zabi!"

The white baboon was already bounding off the couch and dissolving into mist. "Let's go!"

Byakuya felt the urge to smile at the excitement radiating from the crimsonette and his fighting partner, but kept it from his expression. "Two things, Abarai. One, do you intend on wearing that to train?"

Renji, already headed for the door with Zabimaru in hand, paused and glanced down at the lounging yukata he wore. A grin was sent his way as the redhead blushed. "No, sir. Give me a moment to change. And you ain't gotta stand there - you can come in while I change."

Then the Rukon Dog disappeared further into his quarters.

Byakuya stepped in and closed the door. He glanced around the tidy, comfortable living area, noticing how it was subtly decorated, and smelled faintly of incense. He didn't know why he'd expected Renji to live in a pigsty, but he was pleasantly surprised to find he'd been wrong.

He turned as Renji reappeared. "Kay, I'm ready!"

Byakuya nodded, then his subordinate tilted his head. "Sir, you said there were two things?"

He took a deep breath, then asked quietly, "Would it be alright if I came along?"

The younger man seemed to hesitate as the auburn eyes widened.

Senbonzakura murmured in his mind, _'Master, the marked one thinks you wish to criticize or perhaps ridicule him. He does not think he is good enough to train under your eye.'_

Byakuya addressed the nervous-looking crimsonette as if he hadn't just gotten inside information. "What is wrong, Renji? I only wish to observe your training. I do not intend to criticize; after all, this is independent training, not squad-related, so, technically, I have less room to be my usual judgmental self."

He watched as the bigger Soul Reaper visibly relaxed, a shy smile curving Renji's lips. "Hai, Taicho. You really wanna come watch?"

Byakuya nodded. "I do."

X~X~X~X~X

Renji was a bundle of nerves, almost beside himself with excited, nervous energy as he flash-stepped alongside his captain. They were headed for the abandoned courtyard, and Renji was glad they were flash-stepping. He didn't think he could have handled walking quietly in the state he was in.

They slowed as they reached the courtyard, and Renji turned to his companion. "Um, sir? It'd be safer if you watched from over here. When my kido backfires, it's kinda nasty."

The ravenette nodded and perched himself on a ledge in the back of the training space. "Will this do?"

Renji nodded as he began setting up targets at the other end. "Yeah, that's good. Is it alright if Zabimaru comes out?"

His superior inclined his head. "Of course. Does he normally watch?"

Renji smiled as he laid his Zampakuto on his usual ledge, which happened to be the one next to Byakuya. "Yeah, I like to let them out 'cause I bet my inner world gets boring. They like the chance to talk out loud instead of just in my mind. Hey, Zabi?"

The familiar voice filled his mind as their reiatsu began twining together._ 'Yes, Master. And do not worry, I will behave myself around the pretty one.' _

The snake's voice followed._ 'Me too, Massster.'_

Renji nodded as the mist began to condense at his side. _'You'd better._'

The magnificent soul of his weapon materialized in his larger form, a baboon the size of a draft horse with several feet of snake for a tail. "Ah, Master, it was terribly boring today. We are looking forward to this."

Renji chuckled. "Me too, Zabi. Gonna see if I can get past seven shots, alright? We'll try to fit in a workout too. Cap'n said we only got 'a bit', and I dunno how long that is."

He glanced up when he heard the noble's voice. "I was thinking an hour or so, but I suppose it does not matter as long as you are not up half the night." The deep violet-platinum eyes shifted to the baboon. "You are looking well, Zabimaru. It is obvious Renji is taking good care of you, and that you have an exceptional synergy with each other."

Renji was surprised by the praise for him and his weapon, but was even more shocked by Zabi's formal sounding reply. "Your words honor us, leader of the Kuchiki clan. Master and I work hard to maintain our synergistic bonds. And you appear to be doing well, yourself. How fares Senbonzakura?"

Byakuya inclined his head. "He is well. If it would not interfere with the training, I imagine he would like to join us."

Renji nodded, still stunned by the conversation. "That's fine, Taicho." He and Zabi watched as the ravenette pulled the sheathed weapon from his hip and laid it next to Zabi's blade. A moment later, a pink mist drifted up and settled near Byakuya's side, condensing into an armored samurai.

A deep voice resonated from behind the mask. "Master. We are watching the training?" When the noble nodded, the manifested weapon sat at his master's side. "Renji, my current understanding is that you have reached seven kido blasts before the backfire."

Renji nodded. "Hai, Senbonzakura. I hope to make it to eight in this training session."

He turned and went to his spot, shedding his shihakusho on the way so it wouldn't be damaged. He took a deep breath and raised his hands, glad he'd come along far enough that he no longer needed the spirit chants.

He began firing, hitting the targets squarely. The seventh one came, and he launched it perfectly. Now for eight… as the energy gathered between his hands, something went wrong.

Renji had anticipated the backfire, so when burning tendrils of energy lashed up his forearms, he released the entire attack to relieve the pressure. The result was a fiery smoke bomb that engulfed him, but the effect was less severe than if he'd tried to keep control over the hado.

Only slightly smudged, he stepped backwards out of the cloud, absently brushing away the ashy dust. He had all but forgotten his spectators, focused on his training. He frowned in the direction of the targets as he felt the mild burns on his wrists. The debris cleared and he stepped back into his spot, lifting his hands again.

Seven shots, then the energy for the eighth gathered between his hands. It wavered for a heartbeat, then steadied. Renji grinned victoriously, knowing he had this. He shouted in triumph as he launched the eight blast perfectly, destroying the target. He could still feel the energy pulsing through him.

Impulsively, he took up his stance once again. He fired a ninth shot, though it went a hair wide of the target, burning the edge. A tenth attempt started to fluctuate dangerously, and he released the energy before this got ugly.

He leapt clear of the ensuing blast and put his hands on his knees, panting. He'd never advanced two blasts at the same time, and the toll of using the energy made him feel as if the courtyard was swaying. "Damn, the ninth one missed," he muttered as he closed his eyes, then began breathing deep and slow.

"Renji, are you ok?"

He nodded, keeping his eyes closed. "Hai, Taicho. I'm fine, just never moved up two blasts in the same session. The ninth one missed, though."

He heard his captain's voice again, closer than before. "It is alright. I am impressed by your dedication and perseverance, and proud that you progressed like that."

Renji opened his eyes to see Byakuya standing in front of him. Surprised, he stood up straight, only for the swift movement to bring back his dizziness. "Whoa, that's not good," he mumbled, then felt a cool hand touch his forehead.

He focused on deep chrome eyes, seeing the genuine concern there. "Renji?"

Wanting to erase that worry, he smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, Taicho, promise. I just get a bit dizzy sometimes when working on my kido. No more of that for today."

His superior lowered the cool hand from his face, and it took every bit of Renji's willpower not to insist or beg that the ravenette keep touching him.

He lowered his eyes, missing a look of surprise cross the noble's face as dark eyes flicked over to Senbonzakura.


	5. Discoveries

5: Discoveries

Thanks to Ren for proxy-typing elf work!

Show love to my pack!

Warnings: Possible language, a very confused Zabimaru

* * *

_Previously - _((His superior lowered the cool hand from his face, and it took every bit of Renji's willpower not to insist or beg that the ravenette keep touching him.

He lowered his eyes, missing a look of surprise cross the noble's face as dark eyes flicked over to Senbonzakura.))

_._

_'Master, the marked one desires your touch. It doesn't matter that it's not in a sexual way; contact with you means a lot to him.' _

Byakuya looked back to his lieutenant, who had those coppery eyes focused on the ground. He thought for a moment, then asked softly. "No more Kido today?"

The younger man shook his head, and Byakuya murmured, "Then let me see your hands for a moment."

Looking confused, the crimsonette held up his hands. Carefully, Byakuya took one in his own, eyeing the burns the Rukon Dog had endured for the sake of improvement. The burns did bother him a bit, but his main goal had consisted of touching his subordinate again. Sure enough, when he glanced up, the look on the redhead's face was beautifully caught between surprise and pleasure. He spoke gently. "I can heal these burns. Do they hurt?"

The bigger Soul Reaper shrugged. "Yeah, kinda; I'm used to it, though. I've had a lot of backfires and that's how I know to dissipate the energy before it gets too unstable. These ain't nothin' compared to what I used to get."

Byakuya focused on one wicked-looking burn that slashed across the tan wrist. Still holding the large hand with his own, he raised his free hand and began healing this worst burn first. The injury faded under the green glow, and he heard a soft sigh of relief. "Thank you, Taicho. That one hurt the worst."

Byakuya glanced up to see that the younger Soul Reaper was gazing at their hands. He finished healing the one he held, then moved to the other one, noticing how the deep auburn eyes followed his hands. When he was done, Renji seemed distracted, rubbing his hands together as though savoring the feel of his touch. "Renji?"

Dark amber eyes lifted to his, looking rather calm and content. "Yes, Captain?"

Byakuya gestured towards the targets. "You did very well with your Kido practice today, and I am proud of you."

His feisty lieutenant looked stunned for a moment, then a cautious smile bloomed on his features. "Really? Thank you, sir."

He watched as his subordinate bowed his head respectfully, and when Renji looked to him again, he asked, "From what you said earlier, I gather there is another part to this training? A 'workout' of some kind?"

Of course, since he'd been spying on the redhead yesterday, he knew about the workout, but there was no need to alarm Renji by telling him that he'd been following. At his words, the Rukon Dog hesitated, glancing away. "Um, yeah. It's not really conventional training; we sorta just go through a routine together and it strengthens our bonds."

Byakuya realized this must be the part Renji thought he might ridicule. He spoke quietly. "Renji, as I said, you and Zabimaru have an exceptional bond. I would like to see your method of training."

The bronze eyes returned to his, then Renji gave a tiny nod. "Hai, Taicho."

The topless redhead turned away, grabbing his zanpakuto and walking towards the center of the courtyard. Zabimaru began to fade into mist, and Byakuya saw the baboon's head turn to face him. He met the wicked golden eyes, seeing the concerned assessment before the weapon soul was gone. The pale mist flew towards Renji, disappearing into the sword with a 'whoosh'.

Byakuya watched as his lieutenant seemed to hesitate, and Senbonzakura whispered behind him. "I believe the marked one's trust is not the only one you'll have to earn. Zabimaru does not care for the way you have treated their master, and they are not sure how to respond to my prying. They feel...defensive."

Byakuya nodded, knowing how fiercely protective zanpakutos could be over their masters. "If you can, reassure them that I have no intention of hurting Renji. I suppose they could know that I am interested in their master, but I do not want Renji to know just yet."

Just then, Renji called out to his zanpakuto. "Roar, Zabimaru!"

The hinged blade extended, and Byakuya noticed that it seemed to move with more energy, as it lashed around his lieutenant. Renji's reiatsu blossomed as it had yesterday, and so did Zabimaru's. The energy, warm and bright and fierce, flooded the courtyard as the fighting partners danced together.

Every move the Rukon Dog made, his ferocious weapon followed, coming within an inch of the tattooed body but never cutting. It was an impressive sight, and Byakuya couldn't help admiring the younger man. The black designs danced over tan skin, and some of the long scarlet mane was coming loose from the tie. And Renji was smiling!

Completely focused on his training, his subordinate was enjoying himself. Byakuya watched, wondering how he'd been so blind as to miss the beauty that had become his second in command.

X~X~X~X~X

Renji was thoroughly enjoying himself as he and Zabi went through their routine. His zanpakuto's spirit seemed higher than usual, like a person who had received good news. He had all but forgotten his spectators, caught up in the joy of reinforcing his bonds with his weapon.

When he began sweating, he knew they'd done enough for the day. He called out to his fang. "Zabi, last target is an enemy… Aizen."

A scream of steel that could've been heard in the Living World answered him as Zabi surrounded him in the protective net. He leapt into the air and fired two kido shots at the last target. Zabimaru, who remembered Sosuke Aizen as the bastard he was, flew after the kido shots to demolish the target. 'Aizen' was a pile of splinters and ash by the time Renji's feet touched the ground again. The hinged blade returned to him, soothed by the destruction.

Renji held out his hand, and each deadly segment skimmed his palm before reconnecting. "Good job, Zabi," he said with a proud smile.

The reply in his head was pleased. '_Thank you, Master. You did good, too.'_ Then the tone of his weapon became almost shy. '_Master, the pretty one still watches.'_

Surprised, Renji's head snapped up, and he glanced over to see the noble watching thoughtfully. Suddenly self-conscious, he lowered his eyes and began fidgeting with the hair that had slipped free of the tie. Uggh, he was sweaty and disheveled, and he felt absolutely disgraceful in front of his beautiful, perfect superior.

Keeping his eyes down, Renji sighed to himself. Just then, he heard footsteps, and looked up just in the time to realize Byakuya was at his side. He was frozen with surprise, but Zabi wasn't.

A furious hum of energy could be heard from the zanpakuto, as if Zabi intented to drive the older man away. Renji saw Byakuya's dark chrome eyes lower to the blade he held, obviously hearing the defensive thrumming. Too mortified to realize he was talking out loud, he reprimanded his weapon. "Zabimaru!? What the fuck? Cut that out before you get us in trouble!"

The reply was loud in his head._ 'The pretty one shouldn't be so close! He hurts you!'_ Renji felt his eyes widen, then he frowned, still not realizing he spoke out loud. "If he's gonna hurt me, it doesn't matter how close he is!"

The ferocious hum dissolved into a wail of despair, a zanpakuto deprived of a chance to defend its master. Because Renji was right; the Kuchiki heir did not need to be close to make him suffer.

The wail faded, and Zabimaru shimmered into their sealed form, the silence ringing in Renji's head and in the courtyard. Quietly, Renji sheathed his zanpakuto, then finally dared to look at his superior. "Captain, I apologize for Zabimaru's rudeness."

To his surprise, the smaller Soul Reaper shook his head. "It is alright, Renji; there is no need to apologize. Zabimaru seeks only to protect you."

Renji was baffled; shouldn't his captain be angry that his lieutenant's weapon had practically threatened him? "But sir, they shouldn't act like that towards you."

The ravenette met his eyes. "I understand why they did. Zabimaru knows everything that I've done to their master, and has no reason to trust me. I do not blame your zanpakuto for not trusting me, just as I do not blame you for your lack of trust."

Renji almost swallowed his tongue in surprise as he tried to protest. "Wha- I trust you, Captain!"

His superior tilted his head. "Perhaps you trust me in battle, as your superior officer. Do you trust me beyond that, Renji?"

X~X~X~X~X

Byakuya watched as Renji opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. The bigger Soul Reaper began to blush, becoming increasingly flustered. When the crimsonette started to fidget and glance around like a cornered animal, Byakuya knew he had pushed too far, too soon.

Wanting to comfort the younger man, he impulsively laid his hand on a muscular, tattooed arm. "It's alright, Renji."

The Rukon Dog froze for a heartbeat, wide auburn eyes flicking to his hand. Then, to Byakuya's interest, the redhead visibly relaxed, still watching his hand. He asked gently, "Are you ready to go home?"

Renji shook his head, breathing, "No, 'cause you'll leave once we get there. I don't want you to leave."

Byakuya was startled by the answer, realizing his subordinate was not guarded at all when he touched him. This was the Rukon Dog at his most honest, and, so far, his most vulnerable. Intrigued by the way his touch affected the bigger Soul Reaper, Byakuya lifted his other hand to Renji's arm and asked softly, "Why don't you want me to leave, Renji?"

The younger man now gazed at both hands as he murmured, "When you're not being mean, I always wanna be around you, hoping you'll notice me one day, but knowing I ain't nowhere near good enough for you to notice."

Byakuya frowned; did Renji really doubt his fighting skills so much? "Renji, you are doing very well, and are making excellent progress. Why would you think you're not good enough?"

The crimsonette shook his head. "No, I meant I'm not good enough for you to notice 'cause I'm Rukon street trash."

As if his last statement had broken the spell, the dark amber eyes lifted to meet his, and Renji pulled away. Byakuya felt something twist in him at the pained defeat that now clouded Renji's eyes and reiatsu. The bigger Soul Reaper gathered his things, murmuring, "I'm ready to go home now."

Byakuya was disturbed by the hateful way his subordinate had just spoken of himself, but was uncertain as to how he could address it at the moment. Renji was avoiding his eyes and acting so subdued… "Renji?" he asked softly, and the redhead paused, still averting his eyes. Speaking gently, Byakuya stepped closer. "Would it be alright if I walked you home?"

The auburn eyes finally met his, looking stunned. "You wanna walk with me?! You just asked for perm-" The Rukon Dog cut off, tilting his head as he continued in a more subdued tone. "Are you asking me so you can make sure I do what you said?"

Byakuya shook his head, sadly unsurprised by the question. "No, Renji, nothing like that. I would just like to walk with you."

The younger man stared at him for a long moment, apparently stunned by his words. Then, the slightest hint of a shy smile curved Renji's lips. "Al-alright, Taicho. I… I'd like it if you walked me home, sir."

Byakuya had already sheathed Sen, so he was able to step right up to Renji's side without any delay. They walked quietly, and Byakuya watched from the corner of his eye as Renji fidgeted. But it wasn't the scared, 'need to escape' fidgeting, it was more of an excited-but-nervous 'what should I do now?' fidgeting. More than once, he saw the crimsonette glance at him, then look away.

After a few minutes of this, he took pity on his intimidated subordinate, and spoke gently. "You did well with your training, Renji, and I am proud of you."

Just like before, the bigger Soul Reaper seemed surprised, but immensely pleased, by his approval. "Thank you, sir."

Byakuya met the intense auburn eyes of his companion. "Renji, does it really surprise you that much when I praise you?"

A faint blush instantly darkened his lieutenant's cheeks as he hesitated, brushing his loosened hair back with one hand. Sensing the discomfort, Byakuya wanted to reassure him, a skill he didn't have much practice with, but suddenly wished he was better at.

He spoke carefully, willing himself to say the right thing. "Renji, it is ok to be honest with me. I will not be angry with your answer. I only asked if my praise truly surprises you, and I would like it if you could trust me enough to answer honestly."

The faint blush still shadowed the high cheekbones, but Renji answered quietly. "A-alright, Taicho. Yeah, um, it does surprise me. A lot, actually. I mean, you never have anything nice to say, you know? Especially to me. So when you say that I did good or that… that you're proud of me, it's surprising. But that don't mean…" The redhead seemed to struggle for the right words, then whispered, "Just 'cause it's surprising, that don't mean that I don't like it, sir." The bright cinnamon eyes dropped from his to focus on their path, and Byakuya saw the blush deepen.

He responded softly. "Thank you, Renji. I am glad you told me this."

The bigger Soul Reaper gave a shy nod, then glanced at him with a question in his honey eyes. Byakuya tilted his head. "It is alright if you wish to ask me something." He wasn't surprised when Renji seemed caught off guard; after all, the heir to the Kuchiki clan didn't often invite questions.

So Byakuya waited patiently while the Rukon Dog seemed to hesitate, then whispered, "Why, Taicho? Why now? Why you bein' nice to me?"

His reply was simple and honest, but not the whole truth. "I believe that my usual strictness has been detrimental to our working together, and to you personally."

The auburn eyes widened a bit, looking confused and thoughtful. "Oh. Ok, well then. Does this mean that as long as I ain't screwin' up, you ain't gonna be such a –"

When the younger man cut off, Byakuya raised his eyebrows and made a suggestion. "Such a stuck-up jackass?"

Renji looked stunned, then grinned brightly at him. "That's one way of putting it, Taicho. I was gonna think of somethin' nicer, I swear."

Byakuya nodded. "I am sure you were, but it would not have been as honest. And yes, that is what it means; I will attempt to be less strict, and nicer to you when you deserve it."

He saw the relieved pleasure in the strong features, and wondered just how unfriendly he'd been to his subordinate, his fighting partner to whom he entrusted his life in battle. "Renji? What is something you'd like to change, in light of what I just told you?"

The tall, tattooed crimsonette looked thoughtful for only a few moments before replying softly. "I'd like it if you actually greeted me when I come into the office."

Byakuya felt his eyes widen. "I do greet you."

His companion shook his head and met his gaze squarely. "No, you don't. You say 'Lieutenant Abarai' in this really cold way, like you don't give a fuck whether I show up or not. 'Good morning' and 'hello' are greetings; you barely acknowledge my existence, and that's when I'm on time and behaving myself. When your hell butterfly message said 'good morning', that's the first actual greeting I've gotten from you in months."

Byakuya could hear resentment in Renji's tone, and when the Rukon Dog finished, he looked away with an expression as if he wished he hadn't said quite so much. Byakuya replied in a gentle tone, hoping to soothe the frustration he could feel in the air. "I apologize, Renji. I was not aware of this, much less that it was bothering you. I am sorry, and I will make a sincere effort to be less disrespectful."

The tension faded from Renji's face and posture; obviously, his subordinate had not expected that response to his words. Then, a shy, pleased smile rewarded him as Renji nodded. "Hai, Taicho. That sounds good."

Byakuya had noticed his companion's steps slowing as they got closer to his quarters, and remembered Renji's reluctance to go home in favor of spending time with him. He took a deep breath as he ran over the information he'd found about training with rewards and constructive criticism.

He figured that this was a good a time as any to see if this was a method that the younger man would be receptive to. "Renji, I have recently found out about a method of training much different from my own, and I think it would be more beneficial for you, especially considering our conversation."

The bigger Soul Reaper stopped walking, and intensely curious auburn eyes met his as Renji tilted his head, making it clear he was listening. Byakuya faced the redhead, noticing how much bigger than him Renji actually was.

His lieutenant was a good five inches taller, and where his own body stayed sleek and slender no matter how strong he got, Renji's strength was more obvious in his broad shoulders and carved muscles. _'Focus, Master. Tell the marked one about the new training.' _

Grateful for the reminder, Byakuya shook off his distraction. "This type of training involves being rewarded for hard work and progress. And if you mess up, my criticism would be phrased in more constructive ways than me just degrading your attempts to improve."

The younger man looked thoughtful. "You're talkin' 'bout positive reinforcement; right? Where you be nice, and working on trust while training?"

Byakuya nodded, pleased that Renji seemed familiar with the method. "Yes, I would need to do more research, since it's not something I am familiar with. But it does seem like a method that would be better for you. Have you ever been trained like that?"

Renji chuckled humorlessly. "Taicho, my only captain before you were Aizen and Zaraki. So no, I've never been trained with positive reinforcement."

Byakuya hesitated at the somewhat dark tone Renji had taken when speaking of his former captains, one of whom had betrayed them all. "I apologize, Renji. I assumed you were familiar with it because you knew what I was talking about."

The bigger Soul Reaper hesitated, then said quietly. "I ain't familiar 'cause I've been trained like that. But I have seen that method being used."

Byakuya tilted his head. "Where?"

The younger man looked straight into his eyes. "The streets. The method you're talking 'bout, it's how they tame and train dogs in the Rukon."


End file.
